


Don’t Ever Tell Me To Stop

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Hell hath no fury, like that of an angry Sammy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Bubble bath fun! (I think I'm developing some sort of Sam/Dean water play fetish, just ask Fratello_Del_Cuore) Save me now! If you can guess what this story is based on I'll give you an e-cookie, and trust me, it's sort of out there. *Hint* Look at the last line.  


* * *

Don’t Ever Tell Me to Stop  
  
 **Stop.**  
  
That was one word that most certainly was not allowed when Dean got started. He was weird that way, not that Sam complained much and on a night like tonight it made it all the better.  
  
The water was lukewarm, the tub was rather large and the smell of vanilla lingered through the air created by the scented candles. For once this was their time to relax and through the magic of credit card fraud they managed to snag a fancy Hotel. That’s right _H_ otel with an “H”.  
  
Yep, a hotel, a far cry from the crap shacks they were used to staying in night after night. The bed was huge and both of them couldn’t wait to get well acquainted with it. The sheets were white as snow and they could still smell the fresh paint mixed with lilac.  
  
It was a Hilton. Sam didn’t think Dean could quite get over that fact as he made several quips about banging Paris Hilton on the way there. Dean had a thing for blondes particularly of the skinny short skirt variety.  
  
They laid in the tub, the warm water relaxing every tense muscle in their bodies, the bath oils making them forget that they hunted demons, it was just them, in this moment and nothing else mattered. That was until…  
  
“Hey Sam, have you ever heard about that time I made it with Suzie Syzmanski?”  
  
“Yes Dean…I’ve heard about that time. Time and time again.”  
  
It was obvious was Dean was trying to do. Make him jealous. He loved jealous Sammy. It made the raw feeling of Sam slamming into him, taking ownership, fucking him for all he was worth _that_ much better.  
  
Sam didn’t take him on, he knew what Dean was trying to do and it wasn’t going to work, not this time. Dean always tended to underestimate his little brother, tried to get a rise out of him. Angry sex was always the best, at least in Dean’s opinion.  
  
Dean edged closer to Sam, turning him around and cupping some of the soapy water in his hands and letting it run down Sam’s back.  
  
They hadn’t done this a long time, a _very_ long time. Since Dean was 8 and Sam was 4 and John made them take a bath together because of the huge mess they’d made wrestling in the mud. Of course back then it wasn’t nearly as fun as it was tonight. Sam seemed to recall a certain Nair incident.  
  
You’re never too old for a good old fashioned bubble bath, especially if you take it with someone like Sam or Dean.  
  
The white foamy bubbles floated on the surface of the water, covering both of their growing hardons beneath it.  
  
Dean ran his hand up and down Sam’s bruised back, massaging the sore spots, rubbing oil onto his skin, shining him up, making him look in the bright bathroom light like a fucking Greek god.  
  
Sam turned around again leaning back against the edge of the tub, with a huge smile on his lips. He arched his back, making his rock hard cock poke out above the surface of the water.  
  
“It’s all yours,” Sam said slowly looking at a very pleased Dean who was licking his lips.  
  
Immediately, he pressed his lips around the base of Sam’s cock, sucking on it and taking as much of it down his throat as he could without gagging.  
  
“Mmm.” The all too familiar taste of salt and flesh bringing him to that place where all he could think of was making Sam come, then taking down every last drop.  
  
His tongue ran up and down the length, savoring every second. Gently, he moved on, licking the head, poking his tongue into the slit, tasting Sam’s pre-come. That was the stuff wet dreams were made of.  
  
Sam’s hips bucked, pushing himself further down Dean’s willing throat. Sam closed his eyes, biting his lower lip all the while silently screaming _”rightfuckingthereDean.”_  
  
Sam began to thrust into Dean’s open mouth, his cock ever so gently scraping on the back of Dean’s teeth pushing him closer and closer. The bubbles floating on the water’s surface almost covered Dean’s head as Sam put one hand in Dean’s hair, making him grip onto Sam’s cock all the more tightly.  
  
This was it, it was coming. Sam’s cock had buried itself deep inside Dean’s throat, Dean’s tongue continued to lick at it, only a few seconds left.  
  
5…  
  
  
4…  
  
  
3…  
  
  
2 …  
  
  
Stop.  
  
“What?” Dean said, looking puzzled half mumbling because of his disposition.  
  
“Stop,” Sam said lifting Dean’s mouth off of his still rock hard erection.  
  
“Don’t you _ever_ tell me to stop Sammy.” Dean growled.  
  
Sam put a finger over Dean’s lips, stopping him from saying another word.  
  
“Turn around.” Sam said, more like demanded.  
  
“What?” Dean replied.  
  
“I said, turn the fuck around.”  
  
Dean did as he was told, angry Sammy was back, and he was out for revenge.  
  
“This is for fucking Suzie Syzmanski,” Sam said positioning himself at Dean’s ass.  
  
“And this…” Sam trailed slamming forcefully into the depths of Dean “Is for every time I had to hear about it.”  
  
Sam’s cock slid balls deep into Dean’s ass, every thrust rubbing against Dean’s prostate. Sam snaked his hand around in front of Dean, latching onto his erection and jacking him in time with his thrusts.  
  
Sam moved in harder the only lubrication being the soapy water, which for Dean, wasn’t all that reassuring. The initial burn was the worst, Sam’s cock dug deeper into Dean and as it continued to bury itself the pain faded slowly turning into a rush of pleasure.  
  
“Stop!!” Dean yelled as Sam pulled out and slammed his cock right back in.  
  
“There’s that word again…” Sam said, ignoring Dean kissing the back of his neck and gently biting onto the tender flesh that laid therein.  
  
Each thrust made waves in the tub, sending the soap suds from the bubble bath and water over the edge and onto the floor.  
  
Sam’s sank his fingers into Dean’s hips, digging into the flesh and steadying himself. He began to rock back and forth as his cock hit his brother’s sweet spot every single time.  
  
Dean hit the wall first, his cock erupting, spraying his thick load onto Sam’s hand. Sam wasn’t far behind as he arched his back, making one final thrust into Dean and collapsing into the soapy water beneath him. His warm come spreading itself inside Dean who loved the familiar feeling. Angry sex was the fucking best.  
  
That was probably the last time Sam ever heard about little Suzie, and boy, was he glad.  
  
Dean was speechless but nonetheless happy. Sam had fallen for the old Suzie trick once more.  
  
Sam blew some bubbles at Dean, laughing and splashing water on him. This was the life, no hunting, no demons no ghosts.  
  
Yep, there were a lot of sucky things in this world, bubble baths not one of ‘em.


End file.
